The Island Chronicles
by GalaxyRemixZ
Summary: In my first fanfiction on the website, I tackle the challenge of my own reimagining competition fanfiction of the classic first season that is Total Drama Island, titled The Island Chronicles. With completely different teams what will be the new interactions? What will be my rankings? And Who will win or crumble under the pressure? (Please rate and review :3)
1. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean." The man says before continuing, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now! Here's the deal…" The camera moves to a different angle to show Chris walking up the dock, "...Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this rundown summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat, haha…" Chris chuckles and then sensibly continues, "...And leave The Island Chronicles for good." The camera pans out then zooms in on Chris near the bonfire.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremony where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which, lets face it they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food and each other." Chris pauses for dramatic effect.

"Each moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on… The… Island… Chronicles!" Chris finally announces before the theme begins to play.

After the theme, the camera is pointing straight towards Chris who is back on the dock, "Welcome back to The Island Chronicles. Alright, its time to meet the first eleven campers! We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little peod, thats probably why." Chris says before the boat arrives.

"What so we're staying here?" A tall tanned girl asks.

"Yes, yes you are Courtney. But my crib with A/C is down the stream, that away" Chris points in the direction of the main lodge.

"Great! This is exactly what I signed up for!" Courtney says angrily before taking her luggage and herself to the other end of the dock.

"Eva!" Chris announces as a muscular girl steps off the boat and silently walks to the end of the dock. "Nice, glad you could make it"

"Hi, I'm Courtney!" Courtney introduces herself to the mute. "That's rude"

"Noah!" Chris announces once again as a small weak-looking guy steps off the boat.

"Wow, its so good to be here" Noah says sarcastically. "Way to lie about our accommodation it fooled everyone"

"Yeah and nice way to put your sarcasm into place" Chris says. "Wait. This isn't your stereotype is it cause I won't last with you around"

"mhm it is so… Good luck with that!" Noah says before walking to the end of the dock where Courtney and the silent Eva are standing.

"Beth!" Chris announces as a small nerdy looking farm girl comes bounding towards him.

She jumps onto him and wraps her hands around his neck, "Its so incredulous to meet you! Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Thanks…" Chris awkwardly says before pushing Beth aside, "Geoff!"

"How's it going dudes! Wooohooo!" Geoff shouts whilst riding on the boat, as soon as it reaches the dock he jumps off and says, "Its so good to be here man!"

"Its okay man!" Chris says, "Just head over there and we'll be almost ready to start man!

"Seriously, there's more words in the English dictionary than 'Man' to describe someone. You should look at it sometime you might learn something" Noah says.

"Won't do! Time is way too precious to waste looking at a book with words and meanings" Chris says before continuing.

"Hey everyone, this is Lindsay" Chris says as a beautiful and busty blonde steps off the boat with the aid of Chris.

"Thanks Kyle!" Lindsay says.

"Its Chris" he corrects her but it doesn't sink in.

"Who's Chris? Is that Chris over there?" Lindsay asks, pointing to Eva.

"No thats Eva and she's a girl, well I think she is anyway" Chris says confused, "Anyway I'm Chris the host!"

After his announcement the clueless goof still looks at him spellbound. "Wait your Chris McLean! I'm a huge fan of yours, are you contestant as well? Be on my team!" Lindsay says happily.

Chris sighs and then facepalms before shoving Lindsay out the way of the camera. "Here's DJ!"

"Yo Chris what's up! Where's the hot tub at?" DJ says before high fiving Chris.

"Oh its somewhere, you'll find it" Chris says before DJ takes his luggage to the end of the dock.

"Looked a lot different on the application form" DJ mutters to himself before reaching the end of the dock.

"Welcome… Ezekiel!" Chris announces as a young weird looking guy steps off the boat.

"I think I see a bird" Ezekiel replies.

"You know Ezekiel, a little advice here, try not to get yourself voted off too early in the game. Even though you were raised by weird prairie people, not everything they say is true" Chris advises Ezekiel whose listening very intently.

"Yes sir!" Ezekiel salutes and then takes himself to the end of the dock, no luggage to be seen.

"That's just… Wow" Courtney says in disbelief.

"Next up is…" Chris begins before being interrupted by the sound of very loud rap music.

"What's up people? LeShawna's in the house!" A small big butt-ed girl shouts over the music whilst its still on its way towards the island.

"Nice!" Chris says whilst LeShawna heads to the others, where she high fives DJ. "Next up are… Katie and Sadie"

"Look Katie its a summer camp" Sadie says like a giddy child.

"What?! We're staying at a summer camp not a five star resort… Bummer" Katie replies.

"But wait, I've always wanted to go to summer camp" Sadie says to a now tearful Katie.

"Oh my gosh, same here" Katie's tears almost simultaneously disappear, then they both run towards the end of the dock with their pinkies linked and raised up in the air.

"Wow, I've always wanted to meet a pair of twins!" Lindsay says before wrestling both of them to the floor in a hugging manor.

Sadie shoves Lindsay off them both, "Oh no we're not twins, we're just inseparable best friends!"

"Oh now I see…" Lindsay gives them a blank, clueless facial expression before Chris cuts in.

"Oh and by the way girls, you're competing as an individual not as a pair on the show" Chris says.

"Sure" They both say in unison before allowing Chris to continue.

"Here is… Cody!" Chris announces as a small geeky looking boy steps off the boat, hands in pocket.

"Yo Chris…" Cody inspects the rest of the group mostly looking at the girls, "Well I see the ladies have already arrived" He pulls out his chick magnet charms only to get smiles, nothing more.

"Not all of the my man, not all of them…" Chris says as Cody grabs his things and heads to the rest of the cast, "Next up is… Tyler!"

A bulky, jock-type teen appears on the camera water skiing towards the dock, Before failing and uncontrollably moving towards the large pile of baggage besides the group.

"Wicked wipe out!" Chris shouts at a semi-conscious Tyler who just gives him a weak thumbs up.

"Its all good, I was meant to do that" Tyler says before staggering to his feet.

"Good because on the first episodes we don't want parents filing lawsuits at the producers because of injuries, take full responsibility for it and we'll all get along just perfectly!" Chris says before turning to face the camera once more, "This is… Gwen!"

She takes one good look before giving Chris a death glare, "Why the f**k would you lie about staying in a five star resort on the application? Is it because if you revealed the true location not even half of us would've signed up! This is stupid oh my God"

"This is why the producers picked you! And don't go talking your way out to God now he ain't gonna help you, because we've got documents which states that you will stay on the island/in the competition until you are voted out, disqualified, quit or leave. Any other reason we won't grant you permission" Chris replies.

"Well can I quit so I won't endure the next eight weeks in this hell hole?" Gwen pleads.

"No because its only the intro episode!" Chris says before pushing Gwen into the direction of the others. "Next up is… Duncan!"

A average sized guy with a black and green mohawk stares angrily at Chris, "You know I don't like surprises."

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that but he also told me to give him a holler and have you sent back to juvie" Chris says.

"Okay then" Duncan says as a sudden smirk brightens up his face.

"Here's our next contestant… Bridgette!" Chris announces as a blonde haired girl in a blue jumper with a surfboard in hand steps off the boat.

"Hi!" Bridgette says as the others welcome her, mainly Geoff.

"Nice board! You surf a lot?" Geoff begins to flirt.

"I do actually, I run a surf shack back in my town. I also teach younger kids and adults if they want to learn" Bridgette says.

"Awesome!" Geoff finishes up before making room next to him for her to stand.

"Anyway, next here is… Trent!" Chris says as the boat re-arrives with a tall guy with jet black hair carrying a rucksack on his shoulders and a guitar case in his hand.

"So this is it?" Trent begins before pausing then looking at the location and the others, "...Alrighty then" He then takes himself to the end of the dock and stands next to Lindsay, smiling at her.

As she smiles back the camera, once again, turns back on Chris so that he can announce the next contestant, "Here is… Harold!" A feeble and dorky looking guy steps off the boat.

He takes a deep breath, stares at the island and makes the others wait before he begins to talk, "So does this mean we're staying at a weird old summer camp and not some high class five star resort?" Chris nods in reply with a grin on his face.

"Yes!" Harold cheers in a subtle tone, "That is so much more favourable to my skills"

"Moving on…" Chris says, awkwardly staring at Harold as he makes his way towards the other seventeen contestants, "Next up is… Owen"

An extremely large guy with blonde hair, wearing a white shirt and green shorts steps off the boat, "CHRIS! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He yells taking Chris tightly in his arms.

"OWEN! WELCOME!" Chris announces just as excited as what Owen did.

"WOOHOO!" Owen screams, "THIS IS SO AWESOME! WOOHOO!"

"You just about finished?" Chris asks staring down Owen from high in the air. Owen nods but doesn't place Chris back on the ground, "...Can you put me down?"

"Oh sorry dude!" Owen says calmly before placing Chris back on the dock.

"Thank you" Chris says before turning to the camera, "Next up is…" He's cut off by Lindsay.

"Oh my Gosh…" Lindsay says with an expression that'll make you think she's gonna faint.

All the girls stare on at the oncoming boat, their hearts melting away as a tall, "beautiful", buff teen arrives. "Hi I'm Justin"

"Hi I'm Sadie!" Sadie rushes towards him, pushing down the other girls. "And I'm Katie!" Katie quickly climbs to her feet to introduce herself.

"Well its great to meet you, meet you all in fact" Justin says before getting Sadie and Katie hooked on either arm. "This is gonna be a long season…" He mutters to himself before walking towards the others.

"The wait is almost over now guys, just two more then we can go through the rundown on how everything is gonna work" Chris says before announcing, "Next up is… Izzy!"

"Hi everyone… hi!" Izzy says hyperactively, before running towards the end of the boat, tripping and smacking her face against the edge of the dock.

"Guys she could be extremely hurt!" Courtney says before rushing to her aid by pulling her out the water.

"Wow…" Izzy begins, "That felt so… Good! Except for hitting my chin. Wait, are we having lunch soon?"

"Good call!" Owen agrees in a happy manner.

"Just wait, there's only one more that needs to arrive" Chris says, "Oh and look here she comes now… Heather everyone!"

An asian girl with black hair steps off the boat and pulls off her shades, "No way. I'm calling my parents you cannot make me stay here"

Chris pulls out a large bundle of paper, "You read the papers and I'm now legally obliged to keep you on the show until you are voted out, disqualified, quit or leave for some random reason… And like I've already said, you can't quit or leave in episode one so tough luck"

Heather grunts before walking towards the others, "Okay now since we're all here I need to take a picture for the promos…"

He runs to the main lodge then returns with a camera, "Now all you need to do is get into a position but as a group, its basic stuff" They all get into a position as a group ready for the picture, "Okay say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" They all say in unison as Chris takes the picture.

"Okay guys, let's all head down to the Campfire pit where I shall reveal the lowdown on how the season's gonna work!" Chris says as everyone takes their things and heads there.

* * *

Chris and the rest of the cast are gathered at the pit, "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends. You dig!? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars."

"Excuse me, if we can I'd like to have a cabin with little miss hottie over here" Trent says pointing to Lindsay.

"We want Justin with us!" Katie and Sadie reply whilst gushing over him.

"If that's allowed then I'd like to request a bunk under her" Duncan asks looking back towards Heather.

"They're not coed are they?" Heather asks startled.

"No… Girls get one side of the cabin and guys the other." Chris says before looking for any other questions.

"Hey Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest" Lindsay asks.

"Okay you are but that's not really how it works here and… it's Chris" Chris says before grabbing a sheet of paper from an intern. "Here's the deal, We're gonna split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there; Justin, Gwen, Lindsay, Courtney, DJ, Noah, Owen, Eva, Beth, Harold and Tyler. From this moment on you are officially known as… The… Killer Bass!"

"The rest of you over here; Trent, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Heather, Duncan, Cody, Izzy and LeShawna. You guys are officially known as… The… Screaming Gophers! Alright campers you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition…" Chris says before switching to inside the Confessional Booth.

**(CONF) Chris: **... You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want, let the audience know what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest.

**(CONF) LeShawna: **Y'all know LeShawna's gonna win right? On that check it's already got my name on it!

**(CONF) Lindsay: **Wait I don't get it, where's the camera guy?

**(CONF) Gwen: **Wow this sucks so bad…

**(CONF) DJ: **I hope I can make momma proud with my journey on this show! She'll be so pleased with me. But one thing is for sure I don't want to see any challenges that has anything to do with harm to animals, hell no am I taking part!

**(CONF) Trent: **This is gonna be a blast, breeze through the challenges and win the cash, maybe make some friends along the way. What's not to like?

"Okay any questions?" Chris asks as nobody sticks their hands up, "Cool! Let's find your cabins, Bass you're in the east cabin and Gophers in the west."

The Gopher girls all walk towards the west cabin on their half. Heather opens the door, "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little… Summer camp?" She says in a disgusted manner.

Gwen barges past her whilst saying, "No really? I'm sure thats the whole idea, genius."

"Well it wasn't on the application, weird goth girl" Heather replies before walking towards one of the bunks, "And anyway you're not even on this team so get out!"

"She is right 'hun" LeShawna says, walking into the cabin.

"Oh whatever…" Gwen says before picking up her stuff and walking towards the other cabin.

Outside the Bass cabin Lindsay is shouting over to Chris, "Hey Chip, where are the outlets? I need to plug in my straightening irons"

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just along the way. And its Chris!" Chris replies.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not catholic" Lindsay says.

"Not communion, communal" Chris scorns. "It means that you shower together"

"What? No come on" Lindsay says sadly before taking herself and her straightening irons towards the bathroom.

Trent, Noah and Owen all peer out of the doorway to see where the noise is coming from, "Its good that we share a cabin with just guys… Cause then we don't have to listen to constant complaining and bitching the girls always do" Owen says whilst Trent and Noah awkwardly go back inside.

"Yo Chris, is there a chaperone of some kind in this facility?" Geoff asks as Bridgette walks casually into the girls half of the Gopher cabin.

"There's only me and Chef Hatchet, so apart from us you'll be unsupervised" Chris says.

"Nice! But whose Chef Hatchet?" Geoff asks.

"Oh you'll see" Chris says with a devilishly evil laugh before Geoff runs in the cabin after Bridgette.

After that, everyone is suddenly startled by a loud scream coming from the Bass cabin, "Man that white girl can scream" LeShawna says as Trent comes in the doorway.

"What is it? Kill it, kill it!" Lindsay demands as a small, harmless Cockroach scurries along the floor.

"It's okay sweetie" Trent picks up the creature and flings it out of the window before giving Lindsay a hand off the stool she's stood on, "See look all better, and if you see one of them again just give me a call okay?" She nods and blushes before releasing herself from his grip.

* * *

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!" Chef Hatchet demands.

"Excuse me will we be getting all the major food groups? Cause like I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar" Harold says.

"I said, sit your butts down now!" Chef shouts before Harold runs away.

"What trash" Owen whispers to Noah.

"What was that? Come here big guy I didn't hear you" Chef says.

"erm.. erm.. erm… I didn't say anything important" Owen stutters before beginning to walk away.

"I'm sure you didn't, but wait!" Chef says as Owen turns and walks back towards the counter, "Give me your plate" Owen places his plate back down and Chef scoops up the majority of Owen's food off of it and places it on Noah's instead, "I'm sure you don't mind, this scrawny kid looks like he needs more food than you. Cause you're overly fed" Both of them cringe before walking back and taking a seat on the bench.

The plates are already set out for Eva and LeShawna to collect, "Yo what's up girl!" LeShawna asks the mute Eva.

"Don't speak to me, scumbag" Eva speaks for the first time.

"Oh it's gonna be like that is it?" LeShawna asks as Eva nods, before walking away.

Chef waits as he serves Bridgette and DJ, "Has this food got any meat in it?" Bridgette asks with DJ nodding behind her.

"Well it's got all sorts in it, why who's asking?" Chef says.

"We are, we're both vegetarians and we won't eat this muck if it has any sort of meat in it" DJ says lividly.

"Well it does… But I said you WILL eat it three times a day so sit your butts down NOW!" Chef shouts as they both take their tray to the bench.

Finally its Lindsay and Gwen, "My nutritionist said I shouldn't eat food with white dairy in it" Lindsay says to Chef.

"Well I'm sure that won't be a problem since the food looks inedible." Gwen replies before taking her tray from the counter, with Lindsay tailing her.

"Okay guys listen up, since you are all split into your assigned teams the first challenge will start in one hour! Meet me at the top of the cliff, oh and be in your swimsuits cause we're going diving!" Chris announces as everyone gasps.

**(CONF) Duncan:** Cliff diving as a challenge? How easy is that! I'm a delinquent, so this challenge will be simple.

**(CONF) Heather:** Don't splash the cash on the challenges then producers!

**(CONF) Tyler:** Simple challenge for us athletics in the game. Meaning me, I'm gonna fly through this challenge, well… fall I guess.

**(CONF) Izzy:** Like oh my gosh this show is so awesome I could explode, Hopefully the RCMP doesn't find me since I'm like the seventh most wanted in Canada. But ah well!

**(CONF) Sadie & Katie:** This is gonna be so fun oh and we both have a competition running between us, its whoever lasts longer receives a hundred dollars from the loser. Which is reasonable. But like I'm sure one of us will win.

"So now when you're ready, head back to the cabin and head up the cliff where I'll be waiting to announce the first challenge, to kickstart the season!" Chris announces before leaving the Main Lodge.

* * *

The camera pans out on the cliff then zooms in onto the terrified contestants, "Okay, today's challenge is freefall, your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake below. If you look down you'll see two target areas, the wider area represents the part of the lake stocked with psychotic man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area which we're pretty sure is shark free. For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate of supplies waiting below, inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight, the losers will be sending someone home. Let's see… Gophers you're up" Chris announces.

"Oh wow" Bridgette stares down at the lake below, mainly at the tiny target waiting for them. "So who's going first?" There's a large moment of silence.

"Guys its alright I heard the producers make the interns perform the stunts first to see if they're survivable" Owen says.

"Okay but who's up, because I'm not having quitters on my team!" Eva shouts.

"Wow it talks!" Noah says in a surprised sarcastic tone.

"I guess you're up then pipsqueak" Eva says before grabbing Noah's arm and tossing over the cliff face and into the safe zone.

"I'm capable of jumping myself you psychotic bitch!" Noah says before climbing onto the boat which waits beside the safe zone.

"Guys I said Gopher's go first, but whatever. Bass you're up first now" Chris says before taking a pencil from his pocket to rub out his mistake on the clipboard.

"Eva, is this how you are normally, because if it is you'll be an early out" Courtney says before jumping off and into the safe zone.

"That's two we just need nine more" Eva says implying for someone to jump next.

"Oh my God there's free lipstick down here" Noah shouts up at the group.

"Free lipstick!? It's mine keep your hands off of it!" Lindsay shouts back down, jumping off the cliff. "I'm coming lipstick just wait for me" She also lands in the safe zone.

"I ain't doing it!" DJ says, "Its too high and I'm too scared"

"No you're jumping!" Eva shouts at DJ, making him cry. "Get up you pussy! Grow a pair"

"That's heartless woman" Gwen says before petting up DJ who turns around and walks back down.

"I'll jump then if it makes you feel better" Beth says before running to the edge and jumping in.

"Just keep jumping now guys hurry it up" Chris says.

"Okay so the rest of us are jumping right?" Eva says as she receives nods from the others, "So lets all go now!" Eva says before running to the end and jumping off, being tailed by Harold, Tyler and Justin. Everyone but Justin lands in the safe zone.

"Paddle Justin Paddle!" Beth shouts as he turns towards the oncoming sharks.

"It's all good, they won't harm such a beautiful face" Justin says as he normally swims towards the boat.

"What a narcissist" Courtney whispers to Noah.

"You can't say that you resist my gorgeous charms?" Justin says before climbing onto the deck.

"Yes I can and quite easily in fact cause you look fake other than handsome" Courtney says as he gasps and turns his head in disgust.

"Owen get your fat ass down here!" Eva shouts up.

"Stop being so rude Eva, learn to control your temper" Courtney says.

"I'm coming I just didn't want to hurt any of you as I hit the water thats all!" Owen says before jumping and landing in the safe zone but making a tidal wave that knocks the boat to shore in the process.

"Thats the Bass team done! Ten out of eleven jumped, tough to beat I might add Gophers" Chris announces.

"It's just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks" Bridgette says before taking a run up to enable her to dive in. She lands perfectly in the safe zone.

"I'm coming after you Bridge!" Geoff shouts down before jumping off and replicating Bridgette by landing in the safe zone.

"We're coming Screaming Gophers" Sadie and Katie say in unison before jumping off the cliff with their pinky fingers linked.

"I'm not jumping, live tv I'll get my hair wet." Heather says with her arms crossed.

"Oh you're jumping and I'll make you if you refuse" LeShawna says.

"Make me then, I'll like to see you try" Heather scorns before LeShawna lifts her high in the air and tosses her in the safe zone. She then follows and lands there too.

"Oh oh me next!" Ezekiel says before taking a run up, "Cowabunga!"

"Okay so that's seven jumpers four more to go. And if all your team members jump and land in the safe zone I'll throw in some wagons to make taking back the crates a lot easier" Chris announces.

"Oh you say that when all our team have jumped!" Harold shouts with all his teammates looking angrily at Chris.

"Sorry the producers just told me to say that, so if you don't like it blame them not me. Anyway get back on track now" Chris says.

"I'm up!" Izzy says before running up and diving into the safe zone whilst letting out a terrifyingly psychotic laugh in the process.

"Come on guys we've got this!" Trent says to Cody and Duncan who both smirk at him, "On my mark we all run and jump yeah?" They both nod, "Okay three… two… one!" He shouts as a three of them run, jump and fall directly into the safe zone.

"The Screaming Gophers get the advantage on the second part of the challenge!" Chris announces before turning round to walk back down the side of the cliff.

* * *

"Okay guys as I've already told you, this is the second part of the challenge where you have to take these crates back to camp and then make the hot tub to the highest standard possible. The losing team however will be going straight to the Campfire Ceremony where you will vote off a camper. And as promised here are the wagons." Chris says before giving The Screaming Gophers six averagely sized wagons to put the crates onto, "Meet you guys back at camp!"

"Well this is easy enough" Duncan says before picking up two crates and placing them onto a wagon.

"Yeah it is and that's it y'all ready to head back?" LeShawna says as the other members reply with a 'yes'.

The other team aren't doing so good, the majority trying to lift and walk with the crates in hand but they're too heavy to lift for a period of time, "Guys instead of straining yourself just push the crates along the sand" Eva says.

"Yeah but if we do that then it just gather up sand in front of it slowing it down, smart aleck" Noah replies sarcastically.

"How do you push again?" Lindsay says before getting a bunch of bewildered expressions from the others.

"Anyway, just flip them instead then. We need to make up some ground otherwise we're gonna lose the challenge!" Eva says as the others begin to flip their crates in the direction of the camp.

The others have only just arrived back at camp, "Well we're here yet there's no sign of Chris" Sadie says.

"Maybe we just open them and get started without him then, I guess" Heather says.

**(CONF) Heather: **During the game I'm gonna form a strong alliance which I can run to allow me safety up until the finale so I can guarantee the prize!

"No you don't" Chris says appearing out of the main lodge with a cappuccino in hand, "As you can see there are bits of string on either side of the crate, what you need to do is use your teeth to open it"

"That's almost impossible!" Cody says to Chris.

"That's right Cody, ALMOST impossible" Chris says with a little chuckle at the end.

The Killer Bass arrive whilst the Gophers begin to pull open the crates, "Finally! Wait I would've thought they'd be done by now?" Beth says.

"Nope because I've added a rule, and as you can see by what they're doing?" Chris says hinting at the next part.

"Deepthroating a piece of rope?" Noah says.

"That's disgusting, but no they're using their teeth to open up the crate" Chris replies.

"Finally not energy wasting" Owen says, out of breath.

"And not even mentally challenging… Well not for some people" Noah says before looking towards Lindsay who gives him a confused expression.

"You're wasting time, see look they've already opened their ones!" Eva says angrily at Noah.

"Follow the instructions guys and we'll have it done in no time at all!" Trent says happily.

"What do you think we're doing?" Heather says.

"This is stupid Chris can't we just open them up normally?" Gwen asks.

"No! Its the rule of the challenge, so you can forfeit but it forfeits your team" Chris says.

"We're not forfeiting so get to work lover of death" Eva replies.

"I've got it open!" Lindsay says, pleased with herself to reveal just a pool liner and tools.

"Same here" Owen says to reveal the main pieces of wood.

"I'd hurry it up guys because they're almost done and you'll be going to the elimination ceremony" Chris says to the group as a little bit of encouragement.

"Just need water come on!" Izzy shouts at Katie, Sadie, LeShawna and Duncan whom are using buckets to collect water from the lake on the beach.

"And that's it! The Screaming Gophers have won, I don't even need to judge because you Killer Bass haven't even started so I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony. The Screaming Gophers you can have this awesome Hot Tub to rock for the whole summer!" Chris says as a bunch of cheering is heard from the group as well as the occasional moan.

* * *

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represents a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision, there are only ten marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest so that means you can't come back, ever." Chris announces and then pauses for dramatic effect.

"The First marshmallow goes to Lindsay" Chris announces as the blonde runs to claim it, "Harold… Courtney… Owen… Justin… Tyler… Gwen and Beth. You are all safe. DJ, Noah and Eva all of you received quite a few votes each so that means you are all in the bottom. But the person who received the least was… Noah so you are safe" Chris announces, then throws the marshmallow at him like he did to the others.

"This is the final marshmallow of the evening. DJ, Eva both of you were equally as bad today during the challenge. DJ you were the only one who didn't jump out of the whole cast and Eva you were a rageaholic" Chris says.

"It was too high, I'm scared of heights" DJ says with a disappointed expression.

"That's one reason why we lost!" Eva says angrily.

"Anyway the final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...DJ" Chris finally announces.

"What you eliminated me? Your strongest, team player? Well I want to see what will happen without me you failures!" Eva shouts angrily before walking down the dock of shame to catch the loser boat.

"That's it everyone, head back to camp" Chris says as the others turn around and head back to the Bass Cabin, "Well that's a rap on episode one folks! Join us next episode to seek more of the drama, mischief and mayhem you all crave, on The… Island… Chronicles!" The screen cuts to static.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Sleep

**~~SNEAK PEEK~~**

"Do you know how much further, because I think my asthma is kicking in" Harold says before coughing.

"Well we'll get there at some point" Sadie says. "Just follow the crowd we'll get there in no time."

**(CONF) Heather:** I don't run and I definitely don't run in high-heeled wedges. Only an insane person would do such a thing.

Heather carries on walking through the woods before coming across Owen, "Can't… catch… breath…"

"Well that's what you call overeating fatty. Look into it sometime…" Gwen says in a monotone voice.

"What's your excuse? Y'all are both as skinny as a twig" LeShawna says.

"I'll take that as a compliment but just look at my feet. Do you really think I'd want to risk breaking a leg and miss out on a hundred thousand dollar check just so I could run? I don't think so honey!" Heather says before trampling over Owen whose laid unconscious in the puddle of water.

* * *

Everyone else is waiting back in the lodge for the others to come back before Owen barges through the door with Noah on his shoulder, "Clear a table! Noah's down for the count!" The others move out the way so Owen can try to resuscitate him.

"Finally, we made it!" LeShawna says, completely out of breath.

"What took you so long! You just lost the challenge for us Harold!" Courtney says angrily as the rest of the Bass do the same.

"I think I'm having heart palpitations" Harold says whilst breathing heavily with his right hand on his chest.

"Wait that was the challenge? That means we won!" Trent says as the Gophers cheer. Before being cut off by Chris.

"Wow! Guys that wasn't the challenge… Anyway, who's hungry?" Chris says as a curtain falls back revealing a beautiful buffet.

**(CONF) Lindsay:** After being forced to choke down the carb-infested food served by Chef Ratchet, I literally cried when I saw the real food. Wait… He's not gonna see this right?

**(CONF) DJ:** Now there's some real food! Just like the delicious gourmet dishes my momma would whip up back at home.

**(CONF) Izzy:** We're on a reality TV show people, who needs food when you've got the wilderness to hunt for your own bait! Who's with me? eh, eh?

**(CONF) Owen:** I've died and gone to heaven… Enough said.

**~~THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL COME DURING THE WEEK!~~**


End file.
